Old Scars, New Pain
by Mystic Child
Summary: After the war everything Ginny was died along with it. See what happens when she goes to what should have been Harry's 10 year reunion.


WARNING

If you have not read the other Harry Potter books please do so before reading this story.

Disclaimer

I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters. I am creating this story just for fun and I have no intention of using it to make money.

a/n: This fan fiction is dedicated to my cousin Sara. She loves angst fan fiction and this is my first try at it. Hope you enjoy!

Ginny sat quietly in her old dormitory. Rain poured down outside trapping her inside. Downstairs thousands of her old classmates were chatting about their lives after Hogwarts. It had been nine years since she had left Hogwarts but to Ginny it had seemed like centuries. Leaving her dormitory far behind, Ginny walked back down to the great hall. At one end she saw Hermione, talking to Mr. Weasley about the Ministry of Magic. Ron stood proudly beside her. Right after Hogwarts they had gotten married. At the wedding everyone was happy, except for Ginny.

Ever since the war something inside her had died. She remembered the night well. It was a dark and stormy night, just like it was now. Blood covered the ground that she had been fighting on, but she kept fighting. From behind someone had hit her in the head, taking her down easily. When she got back up she saw who had hit her. It was Lavender.

"What are you doing?" Ginny had asked.

"Good will never win," Lavender said. "The only way to live is to follow him."  
"Then I'm sorry," Ginny said sadly. Lavender had always been one of her favorite friends but now she couldn't let that stop her. Here hesitation was death. "Avada Kedavra." Ginny watched in horror as the curse struck Lavender in the chest, causing her body to collapse immediately. That's when she seen him. Voldemort was standing high on top of a ledge, dueling against Harry. She wasn't sure what stopped him but suddenly Voldemort collapsed onto the ground. His body finally came to a stop.

"You killed my master!" She heard Bellatrix shriek as ran up onto the ledge. "You must die too!" Bellatrix pointed her wand at Harry. "Good bye," she said insanely. "Avada Kedavra." The next few seconds echoed slowly in her mind. She just watched as Harry slowly fell from the ledge and onto the ground below. She ran over to him. She cradled him in her arms. His body was already cold. Their was no life left. Something inside Ginny pushed her off of the ground and pulled her toward Bellatrix.

"You fowl little," Ginny began but she couldn't think of a word worse enough for the witch that now stood in front of her. Ginny waved her wand. Green light shot out of the end and plunged into Bellatrix's chest. Her screams filled the battlefield. Finally she got what she deserved.

"You loved him, didn't you?" Bellatrix gasped.

"Ginny don't," Hermione pleaded as she pulled Ginny back. "If you do this then later you'll regret it. Protecting yourself is one thing, but killing to get revenge is another."

"I have to do this," Ginny said. In her next few words she muttered the awful killing curse once again. Bellatrix fell down to the ground, finally gone from this world.   
"Ginny you didn't have to do that," she remembered Hermione saying softly.

"Yes I did," Ginny replied. Her words were filled with a hatred that she had never felt before. Ever since her first year she had liked Harry. Ever since her fifth year she had loved him. Tears began blinding her vision.

Suddenly Ginny snapped back to the future. A world that Harry no longer lived in. Her dreams had haunted her ever since the war. Every night she saw the vision of Harry falling, Harry dieing. Every night she relieved the pain, and every night she woke up crying.

"Ginny," she heard Seamus say from behind her. She turned around to see him smiling at her. Ever since the lost of her first love Ginny had never been able to love again. She had dated Seamus, but she just couldn't forget about Harry. Seamus walked up and gave her a reassuring hug. "Tonight you need to put your past behind you."  
Ginny thought about this for a moment. How could she put her past behind her when that was the only place where she was happy? How could she just forget about Harry, when he was the only one that could make her smile?

"I'll be back in a minute," Ginny smiled as she walked up the large staircase that long ago she had chased Harry up, after they won the Quidditch cup his last year. She walked in a trance to a small room that she had remembered going to in her fourth year, to practice defense against the dark arts. She pushed open the door to the room of requirement. Inside was all the things that had been in there those many years ago. Two object were now added to the objects that crowed the room. The first one was a mirror that had something written across it. The lighting in the room was too dim for her to make out the letters but she knew what they said anyway. As she gazed into the mirror she saw Harry appear by her side.

"I love you," Ginny cried. "I know I never got to tell you that before. You left me too quick. Remember how we talked about after the war, all the things that we were going to do. Looks like we'll never get to do them together." Tears began falling to the floor. "Seamus wants me to let you go but I just can't do it. A life without you in it is not worth living in." She looked over and picked up the second object that had been added to the room. It was a long shiny, silver dagger. "Harry I'll be with you in a minute." Without hesitating Ginny plunged the dagger into her chest. Finally she got her wish as she joined Harry in heaven.

a/n: I hope you liked it. If you did please check out some of my other stories. thanks!


End file.
